World of Manvadrasia
An: A page to explain the nations of Mandvadrasia, it's magic,and whatever other world builing I can think of Nations Ivore: A nation well know for it's slave-trade. Demons were kept as slaves, the rich (and all those in the captial) made slaves wear enchanted collars that made said slaves mindless, obedient drones. However, they pride themselves on class and refinement. They had the best equipped armies in the world, being able to finace and trade with city states until they where slowly annexed into the empire. They were the first republic in Manvadrasia, and slavery was eventually outlawed due to a rising ablosionist movement. Casidonia: Ivore's main rival in the early ages. They pride themselves on being the noble defenders of the helpless... Regaurdless of what was accually the case. They orginally started the war against Ivore over very valuable reasorces that Ivore refused to trade. Slavery was more of an after thought to them, but it did have it's purpose as propaganda. During the war, the military was know for it's strengh. Eventually a peace treaty was signed and both had become Powerful trade partners. Xien: A Nation Tied Strongly with tradition. They are a Cultural stirpot of Real-world asian countries. Located on the otherside of the world from the Ivore conflict, it is a peaceful area, but it wasn't always like that. At first, they were waring cities states and tribes, each fighting over land and terriotory. They were united under the rule of Attilyn Tzu, a powerful warrior queen who weilded the Pillar of Divine Rule. She was fair and just, and all of her people lived free. She set the examples of Xienian culture, and all warriors strive to be like her. Azacrom: A rather unassuming Nation sperated from Xien by the Phocein Mountain Chain. They make up The majority of the Lilim Population. At first, they were wayward tribes, each separated by ideological differences, the war with Ivore caused them to unite into a single, proud nation. although not as powerful as other nations, it holds it's own with considerable woman power. They have a culture of martial pride and excellence in all forms of art. They are sterotyped as being harsh on the outside, but having a sweet side thatg ios better hidden. The Ashland Tribunal: The Ashlands are harsh and unforgiving, and has shaped it's people into a self-relient society. The Tribunal came about When the three Main tribes of the Ashlanders banned togethor to stop the enslavement of their people by Ivore. The tribes of Ior, Kallash and Dadren Untied togethor in a powerful allience that even today remains. Ivore soon learned to fear their gurrila fighters. Today, they focus on more diplomatic pursuits. Dunlisk: The Orcs have fought and carved their place into Dunlisk. They lived peacefully on the island, helping The ashlands through trade and eventually with troops. Orcs beleive that if was earned without a struggle, it isn't worth anything, and so it is in society. Even those born to the nobles must earn the right to the parent's wealth. It is a country were those who are willing to do whatever it takes (as long as it's completely moral) get what they wish. Organizations Order Of Visdotth: The Dragon Visdotth saw corruption in mortal society, and sought to clease it the simple way; killing the corrupt. His order of assassins are both feared and renowned through-out the world. They only go after the corrupt, killing anyone else besides the target is cause for the operaties's early retirement. They are lead by the current Son/daughter of Visdotth, and have never filed an assignment. Theives Guild: Cuttpurses, criminals and scum. They steal from the rich and give a slight amount to the poor. These guys are organized crime, organizing crime waves in a safe way that almost affords them slight portection by the fact they happen randomly. They faded out by modern times, but they are said to have played pivitol roles in history. The Great Librarium of Aztrakærn: A school for mages and scholars. Lead by the leggless dragon Lustrianis, they have had a major impact on education and magical study. The School is dived into The Arcanium and the Librairy itself. Both are absolutly massive and holds more knowledge than any mortal mind can keep. They remain neutral in all things. Black Wolf Guild: Mercenrys well regared in thier homeland. They hunt dangerous criminals and animals and bring them down for coin. They are Notable for being lead by it's founder's family even in moderen times. They have played parts in fending off the Bosia horde and Ivorian Slave-Hunters. They eventually faded away into myth and ledgend. Ranger's: Those Sworn into Shinzu's service, they hunt down threats to the ecologial stability around the world. They were the main force agaisnt the Bosia swarm and have gone down in history as heroes and warriors. All races are accepted for service, and all who join are members for life. They also faded to ledgend, but have become a railing symbol for Ecologial threats Magic Magic in Manvadrasia is similar to The Elder Scrolls series; divided into different classes based on effect. All magic is just as exshaushting as physical work, but it's also very effective. Elemental: This school encompasses controlling earth, water, lightning and fire. They take up the most energy from a mage, but gives great results in combat. One mage can take out a group of enemies with any spell from this school, but when the next groups comes along he's likely good as dead. This school also is countered by enchantments against specific elements, so mages are ecouraged to switch it up abit. Conjuration: Mages can form minions from magic itself. It is used to create constructs that depend on the users imagination to give them form. The bigger and more powerful it is, the more energy it takes. A construct the size of a house would take to much energy for one mage. They tend to dependant on the Conjurer, if the conjurer goes, so does the summon. Shamanism/Druidism: Nature magic that is the preview of the goddesses Mera/Shinzu. Shamanism is focused on controlling the plants in the environment. It also is very powerful in healing abilities. It also has the power to tame animals and make them loyal by causing them to view the shaman in question as a superior and blessed by Shinzu. Druidism is far more simple, but very unstable. As the preview of Mera, the school involves becoming more bestial, pumping up the physical abilities and if changing into a more exotic beast exotic abilities. However, this comes at a price; it is addictive and you may wish to keep that awesome bori tail , or those beautiful antlers that sprout out of your forehead when you want to be agile. These two schools are often confused with one another, but the main difference is that there can be as many shamans as their are people, but there are only a handful of Druids. Mera only gifts a person with druidism if they beg for it, and if their hearts are pure they gain it. Druids are considered outcast, but that is fine with them. Druids have a good chance of 'fathering" a child with Mera, alouht they all swear an oath to protect and obey a child of Mera. Necromancy: Not a well liked school, it is used by mages to control the dead. This is not well received in all cultures, but to it's practictioners it doesn't matter, it's as much a tool as a hammer. Boisa has control over this school, using it to power the swarm, however it's secrets where eventually lost along with the liches by the modern era. Enchantment: Improving armor and weapons to better deal with magic. It's due to this craft that warriors can fight on an even toe with mages. They imbue weapons with elemtental power, and armor is made far more resistant to the elements. Runes are carved into it for this effect. It also has spells like paralsis and water breathing, these are the only spells in the school that need to be cast. Curses: The most Vile and evil of all magic. using a curse is an automatic damnation to a mortal caster. Curses cast by mortals tend to be long and cruel. Sickness, insanity, and any other torture are common curses. However, all curses must have an escape clause, as ordanded by the gods. Curses have faded by modern times, but many still fear the danger it brings. Creatures While mostly sharing a similar ecology, they have unique creatures there as well. Most of them were animals that were transformed during the Blood Rain. Unfortunately for them, they did not become sentient, but if had a lot of benfits to their evolution. Ashland creatures will be kept separate because that is an entire ecology to cover. Sealife: Ah, the ocean, the biggest Varity of life. These are the creatures that hunt in the depths. Levibir: A sea serpent the size as of a Mac-truck. They are the natural predators of sharks and kings of the ocean. They live in deep water, in underground caves, they mate every 25 years and lay a clutch of three eggs. They come out of the water and unto land only to lay eggs. They do not attack humans, as the eggs are the main priority. In fact, they have developed a symbiotic relationship with some island tribes, where they are the messengers of a bounty of fishing and pleanty. They bring small fish to the shore as a sort of peace offering to the natives, and then they build a nest, lay the eggs and bury them life a turtle. Karkin: A shark-like sea creature big enough to hunt narwhals. They have too mouths that both feed down into the stomach. They reproduce like normal fish (look it up if you want the details). The tentacles can be retraced into their bodies. They live in small family groups, with the children leaving once they reach maturity. They are very territorial, but luckily sentiments tend to avoid the deep water were they lurk. Lur: Large angler fish that live in areas near both fresh and saltwater. The lure is fare more potent than an average angler, as they are actually hypnotic. Luckily, they are incapable of eating sentient because they are the size of a large catfish. However, the light is still affective and a hazard unless you wearing googles. They are shy creatures, and pulling the lure turns the light off, and spooks it away. Woodlands : The forest is not always silent. Wolves, Bears, and other creatures live in the peaceful glades. Pale Wolven: Not quite wolves, they are pack hunters twice the size of a normal wolf. They are not afraid of sentients, there are even reports of them assisting people in travel through the forest, But the Mysterious and sometimes haughty atmosphere they have gave them a short of charm that makes them a popular cultural figure. However, they are heavily mythicized even as they interact. They are the symbols of the goddess Mera, and have are known as her heralds. There are rumors of a massive, intelligent Pale Wolven that calls all beastmen and beastwomen that share their features during a blood moon, where the moon turns crimson in honor of the end of the War of Gods every 25 years. While this is all rumor, but mass disappearances every 25 years seem to suggest there is something to this myth. They are mysterious, strong, loyal and cunning. Tatol: Horse-like creatures the that live peacefully in the woods of Xien. They have an odd case of sexual dimorphism, males are white and have an instinctive grasp of elemental magic, particular frost and electricity. Females are dark black with red eyes, and are aggressive. They live in herds of six, and move from area to area in search of food. due to the fact that they are very mobile, they have not been domesticated. Their horns are useful for healing, and they are hunted for them. Ursi Bori: Strange Bear/Wolf creatures that live in mountainous forests. They come in two varieties, Blue Bori are calm, opportunistic scavengers. Red Bori are aggressive hunters that are very territorial. Strangely, the two kinds are never seen without the other. Blue Bori tend to be the leaders, but Red Bori provide the strength. They Live in two pairs of two, but they can be found in packs of six. One tends to be male, and the other female. Culturally, they have become symbols of the odd couple, whether romantic or platonic. Shishi: Lion dogs popular in Xien. They have been domesticated since they have been found. Their are considered guardians of homes and palaces. In the wild they hunt in packs of four and behave like wolves. They hunt down prey with their sharp fangs. They are strangely friendly towards humans, even the wild ones, being able to look sentients in the eyes. They are symbols of Xien, and have been Immortalized in statues, art, and writing. Jungle: The Great Wild Logashy: Large, Clawed Monkey that inhabit the Juibia rain forest. They live in tropes of five up in the canopies. They spend their entire lives safe from the predators on the bottom. They are omnivorous but subsist mainly on fruits and bird eggs. They are very rarely seen on the ground, but are popular attractions at zoos. They are among the rarest creatures of Manvadrasia, and as such are not very studied. They are intelligent, charming, mischievous creatures that make fools out of sentients routinely. Juibia Bat: Bats that have had contact with dragon's blood. They are large enough to lift an okapi off the ground, but they hunt down the Logashy the most. They sleep like normal bats, but are far more active do to being a bigger target. They give birth to live young capable of flying from birth. They are omnivorous, but prefer meat. They are solitary creatures, but can be tamed by those who prove themselves superior. Tuser: Large amphibians that are herbivorous. They are very territorial, often to the point that they seem more focus on keeping others out than actually eating. They live near the river banks and often guard their clutch of eggs as far as they can. They are so dependant on the rivers that building a damn would harm their numbers, so natives often try to appease them by farming them. Sentient-raised Tusers are used as beast of burden, and for good reason as they are very adaptable. They can live their entire life after their tadpole stage on dry land. The difference between the wild and tamed Tusers are a strange phenomenon, so it has been suggested that they are products of their environments. Desert: Barren and inhospitable, but not lifeless. Ferinis: Also known as Drake Jackals, they inhabit the Warren Desert. They have a keen sense of smell and limited gliding capabilities. They are scavengers, but will hunt if they feel they have an advantage in numbers. They live in packs of five, with an alpha male and Alpha female leading the pack. They are naturally intelligent, and they are well know as crafty thieves. The spines on their tail can be launched in a five foot radius, the spikes secret a pheromone that marks it as "theirs", allowing the pack leaders to select prey for themselves. Vi Indominous: Crocodiles that somehow manage to swim through the desert with the use of their limbs. They are solitary hunters, but there are cases of cooperation between small groups. Like normal crocs, they have a second eye that acts as googles, but they can navigate by sensing vibrations when borrowed. They are known for being determined to the point of stupidity, often chasing down prey for far longer than logically possible. The only reason they stay in the desert is simple because they can hardly navigate anywhere else. They are rumors of a large, albino Vi Indominous missing one eye that stalks the desert, determined to kill some sort of sand stiff captain. although such stories like that are common among certain villages. Senjiian: Possible the longest serpent in Manvadrasia, these creatures are covered in blades sharp enough to slice through iron like it was made of wet paper. Their mouth opens up in four ways (similar to a skag from Borderlands) and thus they can swallow things a lot bigger then their heads. They are large enough to hunt cattle, and some are large enough to eat camels. They use their blades to attack mates, scarping them against boulders to attract them to their dens. They also use the blades to slice up animals to big to eat. Their presence made settling Warren damn-near impossible, at least until shamans and druids came in. Bone-Taker:Strange desert-dwelling, sand-swimming, plesiosaur-like creatures that have an odd obsessions with bones. They are scavengers the size of a human male, strangely the two heads have a strange relationship with one another. The left head is a herbivore, the right is a carnivore. The both of them seem to absolutely despise each other, yet their mutual love of collecting, wearing, and decorating their lairs with the bones of other creatures unites them. They never attack living creatures, but if something were to croak and they spot it, they travel right to it. They trade bones with other bone-takers, and when trying to appease a mate, a male will present the female with the largest skull in his collect, should he fail, both heads run away crying. Artic: I saved my coolest *rimshot* ideas for this. A domesticated beast used by the Selkin tribes in the north as beast of burden. They are used simply to travel on land, as being part seal the Selkin move at a very slow pace on land. They have other uses put that is their primary purpose. Adults have a very cynical personality, but their young are very eager, energetic little pups. It is a strange occurrence, but they never stop being used. In the wild, they are hunters of fish and rule the bays. The males are in charge of keeping order and females compete for their mates attention. Domesticated breeding is strictly controlled. Thurnin: Also known as Sabre Drakes, they are the top predators of the North pole. They are symbols of wealth and power for northerners, but they do not take kindly to the concept of "ownership." In the wild, they live in small family groups. Domesticated, or at least tamed Thurnin only obey one master, and are apathetic to most other humans. They cannot actually fly very far, only to make short glides. They feast on whatever food source they can find, and find shelter from the winds on cliff sides. They are also hunted for their skins, as killing one is a sign of manliness for many cultures across the north, but so is taming them. Mamroth: If the Thurnin is the symbol of the artic's unforgiving harshness, the Mamrith is the Symbol of undying endurance needed to live there. They Are among the largest creatures in Manvadrasia, their infants being the size of a full grown Walsen, and the adults as large as a two story house. They are prized mainly for their meat which could feed whole villages for weeks. Their meat is tough, but very tasty. The price for their meat is of course, the grueling challenge to actually kill one. Without having any long-range gun-powder weapons (and magic seemingly just bouncing off it.) It take whole teams of villages to very kill one. Some have domesticated a few herds, mostly for cheese and milk, but they must be careful around them because, like domesticated elephants in our world, Mamroth's become aggressive during the mating season. Category:Manvadrasia Category:Serpentking